warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Barkflight
Appearance Barkflight is a rich brown tom with darker brown stripes. His underside, chest, throat, chin, paws, underside of his tail, and tail-tip, are white. He has two small nicks on his left elbow and a forked scar over his left shoulder, as well as a nick in his right ear. His eyes are the same deep green as his sisters'. He keeps himself immaculately groomed and takes pride in his cleanliness. Personality Barkflight is cheerful and optimistic. He loves to be around his sisters and was the one in charge of healing Deadheart. He is very invested in mental sicknesses and hopes to one day heal Deadheart of hers. History Barkkit was the only one out of his littermates who learned of the vision that his uncle Palelight and his aunt Sweetstar shared. They had had a vision of Barkkit, Thrushkit and Mistkit standing together as warriors. Barkkit was in the middle and held a stem of burdock root, while blood seeped from Thrushkit and Mistkit's paws. Moonlight bathed their fur, making them seem like StarClan cats. Together they spoke the words, "The dead heart of the thrush's broken wing must not yield to the cold, hard mist". Palelight didn't know what that had meant. Sweetstar thought it meant they might help the Clans. She was wrong. The two moons when Mistpaw and Thrushpaw were being held captive by the rogues were the worst moons of his life. He was worried sick about them, and when a rogue dropped off an eye of the unique deep green the littermates shared, he vomited and was in the care of Palelight for the next two quarter-moons. When they were finally returned, he noticed immediately the lack of emotion in Deadheart's eyes, and the sadness in Brokenwing's. He knew immediately that his sisters were not the same. While Palelight focused on healing their sickening physical injuries, Barkpaw focused on finding a solution to their mental injuries. He asked all the other medicine cats if they knew anything, anything at all, about mental wounds. Only the RiverClan medicine cat, Mosstail, knew about psychological injuries, and even she did not know how to fix it properly. She knew only how to comfort those suffering psychological injuries. Barkpaw soaked in everything she told him, and used her lessons to try and learn how to reverse the mental injuries. He tried everything he could think of; asking them to tell him all about what happened, even trying to mix up special poultices for them. Nothing fully fixed them, but he gradually helped make the nightmares a little bit worse, made his sisters a little more trusting, brought them back a little from the dark world they'd been thrust into. When they were given their full names—Thrushwing, Mistheart and Barkflight - Barkflight told all the medicine cats about his research, and how he hoped they could research mental injuries in the hopes of learning one day how to heal them. Mosstail and the ShadowClan medicine cats Brightenheart and Sunbright agreed. None of the others did. Even Palelight told Barkflight to forget about it, and that a medicine cat couldn't heal the inside. Mosstail, however, took Barkflight's side, and told Palelight that if the medicine cats didn't heal the inside of a cat, then no-one would. Palelight forbade Barkflight from studying the healing of the mind, as "we do not want to break what is already broken". Barkflight reluctantly agreed. It hurt so much to watch his sisters suffer and wake up screaming, but there was nothing he could do. Eventually he couldn't bear it anymore. He hated seeing his sisters like this, and he knew there were other cats with mental injuries in the Clans. He went to Sweetstar and asked if he and all the medicine cats could gather the cats like Thrushwing and Mistheart and try to help them. Sweetstar, however, was bitter. She had not wanted the prophecy cats to end up like this and had lost a life in a failed effort to get them back, and in her anger she declined his request. When he pleaded with her and explained their conditions, she did something even crueler. She gathered the entire Clan and changed their names to Brokenwing and Deadheart. Shocked by the cruelty and spite of his own aunt, he grew angry on the inside. Though he kept up his outward, cheerful demeanor, he began plotting ways to get back at her in his anger. At a Gathering, he met and fell in love with a beautiful RiverClan warrior named Dapplesplash. Over the course of the next two moons, they both fell in love and soon discovered that Dapplesplash was expecting kits. Dread and pride both fought each other in Barkflight's mind. He felt horrified that he was a father and had gone against the warrior code, but he was drawn on by this. If he could bring shame upon Sweetstar, maybe she'd feel just an ''inkling ''of the agony that Brokenwing and Deadheart had gone through. Dapplesplash left RiverClan a while before she bore their kits. Together, they named them Patchkit, Oakkit, Sunsetkit, Shadowkit and Brightkit. She returned and claimed to have been kidnapped by a Twoleg, and gave the five kits to Barkflight. Barkflight brought them to Sweetstar and told her that he'd found them, abandoned, which had been followed by a vision from StarClan; he saw Shadowkit surrounded by darkness, Patchkit standing in a moor, Oakkit standing in a forest, Sunsetkit perched in a tree and Brightkit standing in the shallows of a river. The part about the vision was, surprisingly, not a lie. On the same day that his younger siblings had their apprentice ceremonies, the kits were distributed among their respective Clans: Shadowkit to ShadowClan, Patchkit to WindClan, Oakkit to ThunderClan, Sunsetkit to SkyClan and Brightkit to RiverClan.Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Medicine Cats Category:Toms Category:Characters Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing)